1. Field of Invention:
This invention relates to an improved animal tether having a tangle-free chain.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The prior art is aware of many varieties of animal tethers. Many prior art devices have a securing stake to which a rotatable member is mounted. Tether chains are connected to the rotatable member.